Jimmy
Jamesington "Jimmy" Beliakoff VII, better known by his DJ stage name Sunder, his twitter pen name SunderCR, or his Director's Guild of America title SunderGamer, is a Saiyan Warrior from the planet Vegeta and one of the most powerful members of the Beard Bois. He spent a great deal of his youth as Rival Jimmy working against Warren, the main protagonist of the Beard Bois, but gave this part of his life up when he realized that he could never truly defeat Warren. He begrudgingly joined the Beard Bois to defeat Freiza, and hasn't been able to escape since. Due to the amount of power he currently holds, he is unable to leave his Super Saiyan form. He is also part time Sabin from Final Fantasy 6 on his spare time. Chapter 1: Jimmy Jimmy Beliakoff stretched gently as his alarm woke him up for work at the office. He looked over at his sleeping wife and smiled, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom to get ready for work. As he was getting into his car, he got a call from his good friend, Jirard. He quickly put his phone on speaker as he drove to the office. "Yo, what's up, Beardman?" he asked. "Jimmy, did you leave your computer on last night?" Jirard asked, sounding freaked out. "Uh, no," Jimmy said. "I know I turned it off, cuz I triple checked to make sure I didn't forget anything before I went home. Why, what's going on?" "N-nothing," Jirard said quickly. There was a beep, and the call was over. Just like that. Jimmy was confused and worried, now. Jirard seemed freaked out. But by what? Jimmy shook the thought from his head and turned on some KOAN Sound to relax him as he drove. When he finally got to the office, he went over to his computer. That was strange. Pokemon was up on his screen. "Alright, who's been using my computer for games?" he called to the others. Jirard came in and looked at him. "Nobody has, man. Why?" "Come here," Jimmy said, pulling Jirard over to the computer. "This was on my screen when I walked in. I don't even know why. I don't have roms and stuff on my computer. Someone's been on it." Jirard shook his head. "No one's been on your computer, man," he said. "Somethin freaky's goin on at That One Video Gamer, though. Let's just... Let's just get back to work, okay?" Jimmy nodded and closed the program out. He put in his headphones and pulled up his Zune program to put on some music while he did his video editing for a new video he was working on. He was also working on getting his own separate channel together, but he didn't know when that would happen. At around noon, he began saving everything, and shut his computer down. "Hey, Jirard?" he called. "I'm going for lunch! I promised I'd take my wife out for lunch today, so I'll be gone probably an hour!" Jirard spun around. "Alright, Jimmy," he said. "Have fun!" Jimmy gave Jirard a thumbs up, then headed for his car. Little did he know, everything was about to change. Well, not everything. But That One Video Gamer was about to be turned upside down. AN: thx 4 reeding plz rate if u want mor